This invention relates to a pulling-type breaker, and more particularly, to a connecting device which is used for connecting the terminal conductor of a main body of the breaker with the terminal conductor of a pulling device. The present invention is an improvement over the connecting device shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 55-82009.
Such a connecting device is generally composed of a number of contactors arranged in parallel with a terminal conductor inserted therebetween, so that connection by pulling or pressing may be easily effected and a high electric current will be able to pass therethrough. The contactors are usually supported by an axle inserted into through holes of a frame to allow them to turn about an axis. The size of the terminal connecting device of such a pulling-type breaker becomes larger, and the support axis becomes longer, because of the high number of contactors set in parallel, and therefore, an axle supporter is disposed in a space between two adjacent rows of the contactors, and is supported by the axle inserted into the through-hole of the frame together with the contactors. Therefore, the structure is complicated, and this tends to cause difficulties in assembly. Also, it is difficult to produce on a large scale a device of constant and stable quality, because of the complicated structure.
Also, when the distribution of the pressure applied by press contacting springs upon the contactors is unequal, the insertion or removal of a conductor may become difficult because of too much pressure and, in the opposite case, the contacting pressure becomes insufficient.